


Klainanigans! Kurt's Revenge

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt thinks that his spanking was really Blaine's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans! Kurt's Revenge

Noah deposited Kurt on the sofa, next to Blaine. Kneeling so that he could make eye contact with both of them, he instructed, “You need to sit here while I make lunch. Do you both understand?”

Blaine nodded, eyes wide, as Kurt said, “Yes Daddy.”

“Blaine?” Noah had seen the nod; they were going to have to work on talking.

“Yes,” he said, not making eye contact any longer.

“Good boys,” Noah praised, standing up and going to the kitchen. 

Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch in silence, pretending to watch Tangled. Blaine was the one who broke the silence.

“Are you okay?” he asked hesitantly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. That had to be the stupidest question anyone had asked him. Ever. “I’m great. You know how much you liked it when my daddy spanked you? Imagine that, but ten times worse because that spoon hurts like a bitch.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to say that,” Blaine said quietly.

“You’re a fucking goody two shoes. You know that? Just shut up and watch the movie. This is all your fault anyway.”

Blaine’s chin wobbled at that, and he quickly turned to the television, trying not to let the tears that had filled his eyes spill onto his cheeks. Once he’d managed to regain control of himself, he whispered, “Sorry.”

Kurt ignored him, staring at the television. He had come up with a plan, but part of the plan meant that Blaine had to feel really badly about what had happened today. He waited.

It didn’t take long, “Really Kurt. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking, and I’m sorry. I don’t want you to be mad at me. I like hanging out with you.”

Kurt stayed silent for a minute longer. Than, staring at the television, he asked, “How much?”

“How much what?”

“How much do you like hanging out with me?”

“A lot,” Blaine assured him. “I like doing this stuff with you, but it’s fun even when we’re in public or at school.”

Kurt thought that he’d managed to get Blaine where he wanted him. Turning, he looked at the other boy. “I’ll make a deal with you,” he offered.

Blaine smiled and nodded. “Anything.”

“I want cookies.”

“So? We’re eating lunch; we’ll just have cookies afterward.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Nope. I’m banned; no dessert today because I tried to sneak cookies before lunch, and I was mouthy with Daddy then. So, you’re going to get me some. After lunch, and I’ll be your look-out so we don’t get caught this time.”

Blaine looked skeptical, “That doesn’t seem like a good plan Kurt. Your daddy was mad earlier; I don’t want to get spanked with that spoon.”

“Yeah, but he’s not going to catch us this time. Because I’ll be your look-out. You just have to get some cookies and then put them away. Daddy will never know.”

Even as he was telling Blaine this, Kurt was trying to figure out what he wanted his next move to be. On one hand, he could really go through with this and get cookies. On the other hand, he could see Blaine get spanked with the wooden spoon. 

 

Stealing cookies wasn’t typically something that Daddy would use the spoon for, but Kurt was defiant about it. So, Blaine stealing cookies wasn’t necessarily a guarantee that he would get more than a hand spanking. However, Kurt figured that Daddy would consider this deliberately naughty. Sometimes, he said that Kurt did stuff like this just to get a response, and he was always quick to hand out harsher punishments. 

As Noah had explained it, he didn’t like Kurt being manipulative. If he wanted attention, then he needed to behave himself and earn positive attention or simply tell Daddy what he needed. If he wanted to be spanked...well, Kurt never wanted to be spanked. Regardless of what Daddy might say. Sometimes, he just wanted to be bad. Other times, he wanted attention. 

Deciding that it wasn’t important at the moment, Kurt figured they would eat lunch and then Blaine would steal cookies. And if he decided to not tell Daddy, then he got cookies. If he decided to tell, he got to see Blaine reduced to a snotty, bawling mess. Either way, he would consider it a win.

“So, you want to? They’re Oreos.”

“Are you sure we won’t get caught?”

Kurt waved dismissively at that suggestion, “Of course we won’t get caught. I’ve done this tons of times. I just didn’t think it through today; I usually wait until Daddy’s busy.”

Biting his lip, Blaine nodded slowly. “Okay. But you’ll be the look-out?”

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. Daddy chose that moment to re-enter. “Lunch is ready boys.”

Blaine was fidgety at lunch, thinking about what they were supposed to do later. He wasn’t sure that it was such a good idea; Kurt seemed pretty convinced that they could pull it off, but Blaine had seen Kurt miscalculate enough to get spanked twice now.

However, when they finished lunch, Blaine had resolved to do it. If this is what it took to get Kurt to forgive him, then he could handle it. What was the worst that could happen?

Daddy did the lunch dishes, and Kurt dragged Blaine down to the basement.

“Where are you going baby?” Daddy said.

“We wanna color.”

“Uh huh,” Daddy sounded decidedly unimpressed with Kurt’s tone. “Does Blaine want to color?”

Blaine nodded, “Yes.”

“Alright. Go play. I’ll be down in a minute.” Noah focused on the dishes, and Kurt hurried Blaine downstairs to discuss their plan.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. Daddy’s probably going to come down here when he’s done upstairs. I’m going to keep him occupied, and you’re going to go back upstairs and steal some cookies.”

“How are you going to keep him occupied? How isn’t he going to notice that I’ve left? And how are you going to get the cookies if Daddy’s here?”

“Easy,” Kurt lounged on his bed, sounding very sure. “You are going to tell Daddy that you need to call home, and that your phone is upstairs. I’ll keep him entertained; that’s easy. Then, when you come back, just leave the cookies someplace that I can get to them easily. Like the drawer in the table next to the couch.”

Blaine nodded. “Alright. If you’re sure it’ll work?”

“Yes,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “I told you; it’s going to be a piece of cake. Now come on, we have to start coloring before Daddy gets down here.”

They got out the coloring books and crayons, and they industriously colored until Noah came down. Blaine waited a few minutes, and then he stood up and started up the stairs.

“Where you going little boy?” Noah asked. 

“I have to call home,” he said.

“Go on then.”

Blaine went up the stairs, and Kurt waited a minute, wanting to make sure that Blaine was gone. 

“Daddy, can we show Blaine our park?”

Noah looked up at Kurt and smiled. He was happy that Kurt seemed to be back to liking having Blaine around.

“Do you want to do it tomorrow?”

Kurt shook his head, keeping his face as innocent as possible. “No Daddy. Today. Right now. We just had lunch, and you made us take a nap this morning. Now’s the best time to go.”

That actually made a lot of sense, and Noah nodded. “Okay,” he said, standing up, “Let’s go see if Blaine wants to go play on the swings.” Holding Kurt’s hand, he went upstairs.

Poor, stupid Blaine was just putting the Oreos away when Noah got through the kitchen door.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, dropping Kurt’s hand and walking to stand behind Blaine. “Do you climb on counters at your house?”

Blaine had gone white as a ghost, and he shook his head no, stuttering, “No sir.”

“What makes you think you can do it here then?” As Noah was asking, he was helping Blaine down from the counter.

When Blaine was back on solid ground, he realized that Kurt was watching too. Then he figured out what had happened. 

He wanted to tattle on Kurt, but he didn’t know what to do. Maybe Noah would spank him anyway, and then he’d be sore, and Kurt would be mad.

“Sorry,” he said instead, scuffing one bare foot against the floor and handing Noah the cookies in his hand.

“I think you will be. You were getting cookies? Why didn’t you just ask Blaine? You saw what happened earlier with Kurt.”

Even as Noah was lecturing, he was leading Blaine over to the chair he’d used earlier to spank Kurt. Once he’d settled there, he realized that he’d put the spoon away. “Kurt,” he said, looking up. “Can you get me the spoon please?”

Noah kept a firm grip of Blaine’s wrists as he said that; Kurt’s spanking earlier had probably been scary. He didn’t want Blaine to spook. 

“I can’t believe you would do something so deliberately naughty Blaine Anderson!” he continued, beginning to unbutton Blaine’s jeans. “You had to know you’d get a spanking.”

Something occurred to Noah, and he looked up at Kurt. Who had handed him the spoon and was now watching the scene unfold. With an expression on his face that Noah didn’t particularly like.

Putting the spoon down, Noah looked at Blaine, “Why?”

“I wanted Oreos,” Blaine whispered.

“Did you? You decided that you wanted cookies badly enough that you wanted to get a spanking with the spoon? You saw Kurt earlier; did that look like fun to you?”

Blaine shrugged, “No sir.”

“Then I want to know why.”

“I wanted cookies,” Blaine insisted, sounding close to tears.

“That’s the answer you want to give me?”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said quietly, the first tear finally falling. He was. This was a stupid plan; he shouldn’t have trusted Kurt.

“I think you will be,” Noah said, making a decision. Standing up, he lead Blaine over to the corner in the living room. “You’re going to stay in time out until I get an answer. Hands on your head. Do you understand?”

Blaine nodded, sniffling, “Yes.”

“Alright then. Kurt,” Noah said, watching as his baby walked quickly over to him, a slightly guilty expression in his eyes.

“I’m sorry baby; we can’t go to the park now because Blaine did something naughty. Why don’t you pick out a movie or a book? We need something to do up here so I can watch him in time out.”

Blaine let out an embarrassed little sob at that, but Noah ignored it. He had a pretty good idea of what exactly had happened, and he figured that he just had to wait for one of the boys to crack.

Kurt went downstairs to get a book, and then he cuddled up with Daddy on the couch. It wasn’t exactly what he had wanted, but it was still pretty good. Curled into Noah’s side, thumb in his mouth, he read his book quietly. Daddy turned on the television and watched some boring football game.

Blaine was miserable. He had tears running down his cheeks; he had thought he might get spanked, but this was way worse. He knew he was going to get spanked, but first he had to stand here for 11 million years because Kurt’s daddy was mean, and Kurt was a jerk.

He shifted restlessly, and Noah told him, “If you don’t stand still, we can see if warming your bottom helps you remember how to behave in time out.”

He stilled instantly at that; Blaine knew he was going to get spanked anyway. He was just putting off the inevitable. But he didn’t want to be a tattletale. 

Blaine managed to stop fidgeting for a while; it was pretty impressive actually. He was normally full of energy, but he was really trying to follow the rules. But after a while, it was too much. Finally, he whined, “I don’t know what you want me to saaaaaaay.”

“Yes you do. I want to hear what made you decide to take the cookies without permission. And lie to me to do it. As soon as you’re ready, I’ll listen. Until then, you need to keep your mouth shut and your hands on your head.”

Blaine considered that for a moment, before he lowered his arms and turned, “No!” he said, stomping his foot. “My arms hurt. You’re mean, and I’m not going to stay in time out.”

Kurt’s eyes widened as he stared at Blaine. Daddy had gotten off the couch abruptly and was stalking over toward the other boy. Just as Noah grabbed Blaine’s arm so he could give him a few swats, Kurt shot up.

“It’s my fault,” he told Daddy, rushing to the corner. “I told him to do it.”

Noah didn’t bother to respond to that, simply swatting Blaine’s bottom several times and then turning him toward the corner, “You stay there until I tell you to move. Hands on your head. You do not want me to have to come back over here to tell you again.”

Going back to the couch, he settled back down to watch television.

“Daddy?” Kurt said, standing next to Blaine. “Daddy? Did you hear me?”

“Baby,” Noah didn’t take his eyes off the television, but he waved Kurt over, “Come here. You know better than to distract Blaine when he’s in time out.”

Kurt slowly walked over to Daddy, not sure what was happening. “Daddy? I asked if you heard what I told you.”

Pulling Kurt down into his lap, Noah nuzzled the back of his neck. “Baby, it’s nice that you don’t want Blaine to get into trouble, but I don’t like it when you lie to me.”

Kurt struggled to stand up so he could look at Daddy, “But I’m not Daddy! I really did!”

“Kurt,” Daddy’s voice was full of censure, “Don’t lie to Daddy. It’s naughty. I know you wouldn’t do anything like that. I know my little boy wouldn’t manipulate his friend into doing something that he knew would end in a spanking, and then lie to me to convince me to go upstairs so that his friend would get caught. That would be so naughty, and I just can’t believe you would do anything like it.”

“But I did,” Kurt was getting frustrated, and his tummy felt squirmy. Listening to Daddy lay out so very clearly what Kurt had decided to do made him feel very uncomfortable.

“Kurt, stop. Daddy’s trying to watch the game. You know how this goes. Blaine can tell me what I want to know when he’s ready, and then he’ll get spanked. It’s not a big deal.”

Kurt forced himself to stand up and look at Daddy. Hands on his hips, he blocked Daddy’s view of the television, “Daddy, you aren’t listening to me. I said I did it.”

Leaning around Kurt to aim the remote so he could turn the tv off, Noah looked up at him. Feigning incredulity, he said, “You’re telling me that you intentionally got Blaine into trouble? I don’t know that I believe that.”

While Noah was putting on this Oscar worthy performance, Blaine was getting progressively more irritated with the whole thing. Finally, Kurt was admitting it, and Noah still planned on just spanking him. This sucked.

Turning around again, he looked at Noah, “Kurt’s telling the truth. It was all his idea.”

Noah looked at Blaine, raising an eyebrow, “Did I tell you to turn around or talk?”

“That’s not fair! It was Kurt’s idea; he should be in trouble, not me.”

Standing up, Noah grabbed Kurt’s wrist. This had probably gone on long enough, “Oh, you’re both in trouble. Blaine, you knew it was against the rules; Kurt shouldn’t have tricked you, but you knew better anyway. And Kurt, you know exactly how I feel about lying and manipulating me and other people.” 

As he was lecturing, Daddy led Kurt to the unoccupied corner for time out. 

“So you believe me?” Kurt asked.

Noah snorted at that, “Kurt, I figured out what you had done before I ever put Blaine in time out. I was wondering how long it would take for one of you to crack. Now, you’re going to stand in time out until I tell you to move. I’m going downstairs to get the cod liver oil; you boys need to be still and quiet while I’m gone. Don’t test me.”

Blaine waited until he heard Noah’s feet on the stairs, and then he turned to Kurt, “Kurt?” he whispered.

Kurt looked at him, incredulous, “Are you suicidal?” he whispered. “We’re both about to get it. Just stand there and shut up.”

“Thanks,” Blaine said, ignoring the whispered advice. 

“You’re welcome and shut up.”

“Okay...What’s cod liver oil?”

“Fish oil. It tastes disgusting, and it’s what little boys who lie get as a consequence,” Noah said, watching both boys with an expression of amusement on his face. “Thought I said no talking in time out?”

When neither boy said anything, he continued, “Kurt? Blaine? Are we going to have problems with you doing what you’re told?”

“No Daddy,” Kurt said quickly. Blaine agreed, mumbling.

“Alright then. Blaine, you’re first.” Noah settled onto the couch, placing the wooden spoon and the cod liver oil on the side table. 

Shuffling his feet, Blaine walked slowly over to Noah and stood in front of him. 

Noah looked at Kurt, “I’d like you to sit in the chair right there Kurt,” he told him, gesturing to a chair that would have an excellent view of what was about to happen.

“No!” Blaine protested, “Please don’t. I don’t want him to watch. Please Noah,” he begged, miserable.

“Kurt, go on,” Noah directed the other boy, waiting until he saw Kurt doing as he was instructed. “As for you Blaine, you’re in no position to argue with me right now. Kurt’s going to watch your punishment because I want him to see the consequences of his behavior. And you’ll be watching his as well.” 

As Noah was lecturing, he poured a spoonful of cod liver oil. Holding it to Blaine’s lips, he instructed, “Open.” 

Blaine gagged as he felt the oil hit his tongue and begin sliding down his throat. His misery was interrupted by Noah lecturing again.

“Little boys who lie or use naughty language get cod liver oil. Kurt knows that, now you do too. I don’t expect to have this conversation anytime in the near future.”

“No sir,” Blaine said quietly, thoroughly disgusted by the taste in his mouth.

Holding Blaine’s hip with one hand, Noah quickly popped the button of his jeans and tugged them down, followed by underwear. Drawing the short boy over his lap, Noah continued the lecture. “You lied to me when you said you were going upstairs to call your parents. You tried to sneak cookies. And, you tried to help Kurt get cookies even though he isn’t allowed to have dessert today. What do you think should happen to a little boy who does all of those naughty things?”

Blaine restlessly squirmed, embarrassed. He gave a yelp when Noah smacked him once.

“I expect an answer when I ask a question little boy.”

“A spanking I guess. But it’s not fair! Kurt tricked me.”

“Oh?” Noah sounded amused, “Were you under the impression that lying to me and getting yourself cookies without permission was not against the rules?”

Blaine made a little whine of frustration, “No. But Kurt-”

Noah cut him off, “Kurt convinced you to do something knowing full-well that he was going to tattle on you the minute he had the opportunity. I’ll deal with it. But you knew that what you were doing was against the rules. You decided that you might be able to get away with it, and that possibility was worth the chance that you got caught and punished. Well, you got caught. Now, you need to answer my question.”

“A spanking I guess,” Blaine mumbled, sounding disgruntled.

Noah nodded at that, swatting Blaine a few more times, “That sounds about right to me.” 

Starting with his hand, he commenced the spanking in earnest. “You know that lying is against the rules. And you saw what happened when Kurt snuck cookies earlier. You knew that if you got caught, you would get spanked. And that’s exactly what’s going to happen. Naughty little boys who can’t obey the rules get spanked. Are you supposed to spend the night again?”

Blaine was sobbing now; Noah was just using his hand, but it really hurt. Especially since Blaine had already gotten spanked that morning. “No sir,” he wailed when Noah swatted him again.

“Well, we’ll have to discuss that once we’re done here. Frankly little boy, I don’t know that I trust you to make good choices without me watching. Clearly, you and Kurt can’t be trusted. And neither of you will be out of my sight for the rest of the time you’re here.”

Noah picked up the spoon and lightly tapped it against Blaine’s backside, “You’re about to find out what the spoon feels like Blaine. I hope this makes an impression on you so you don’t disobey me again.”

Blaine shrieked at the first spank, and by the third, he threw his hand back in a desperate effort to protect his bottom. Noah managed to stop the spoon before he cracked it across Blaine’s knuckles.

“You need to move your hand Blaine,” he explained patiently.

“It hurts,” Blaine wailed, wiggling desperately.

“It’s meant to,” Noah said, not unkindly. “Go on pumpkin. You need to move your hand before I move it for you.”

Blaine shook his head emphatically. He wasn’t moving his hand. It hurt way too much.  
“No,” he whined. 

“Alright,” Noah said, calmly grasping Blaine’s hand and bringing it to the middle of his back. Pinning it, he went back to spanking Blaine, ignoring the tears and yelps.

“If I ask you a question,” Noah continued, “I expect an honest answer. If I issue a punishment, for you or for Kurt, I expect you to abide by it. And if I tell you to do something, then I expect you to do it. No complaints, no backchat, no whining. And every single time you disobey me, this is exactly where you’ll find yourself.”

Blaine nodded, sobbing. He couldn’t believe how much more this hurt; he had thought the first spanking hurt. This was worse.

Noah stopped, resting the spoon on Blaine’s scorched bottom. It was by no means the hardest spanking he’d ever handed out, but Blaine was feeling it. Sighing, Noah continued the lecture. 

“If you had listened to me when I told you to move your hand, we would be done by now. You need to learn to listen to what you’re told, and this will happen every single time you don’t. Do you understand me Blaine?” As he was lecturing, he brought the spoon down another dozen times.

Blaine wailed at the renewed spanking, and then he collapsed, boneless, over Noah’s lap. It hurt; it really really hurt. 

Noah rubbed Blaine’s back, waiting until the boy’s sobs had tapered off. Lifting him up, Noah gently pulled Blaine’s underwear back up.

“Jeans on or off?” he asked.

Blaine stepped out of the jeans that had pooled around his feet. He didn’t want anything rough touching his butt or his legs.

Hugging Blaine once more, Noah rubbed his back soothingly, “You okay now?”

Blaine nodded shakily, “Uh huh.”

“I’d like you to go sit where Kurt is now; you need to watch this please.”

Kurt, who already had tears oozing down his cheeks, got up and walked slowly to Daddy. He felt soooooo guilty right now. He’d wanted Blaine to get spanked, but he felt really badly now. He was supposed to be Blaine’s friend. He was the one who had decided to have him come over and play. And then he got him into trouble just because he felt jealous when Kurt knew that his Daddy loved him best.

Coming to a stop in front of Noah, Kurt relaxed a little when Daddy lifted his hand to his face and wiped the tears away roughly with his thumbs. “You feel bad already, huh baby?”

Kurt nodded tearfully, “I’m sorry Daddy. Really I am.”

“I know,” Noah smiled at him. “You’re still getting a spanking though baby. And Blaine’s going to watch. I’m not going to have the two of you conspiring; from now on, you get spanked for getting into trouble together, you are going to have the pleasure of seeing the other one punished.”

Kurt whined at that, “Daddy, that’s not fair. It’s embarrassing.” He didn’t want to say that watching Blaine get spanked was worse than getting spanked himself. It had made him feel incredibly guilty.

“Well, I happen to think you could both do with a little more guilt and embarrassment. This is the second spanking for both of you today; let’s not go for a personal best Kurt.”

Pouring a spoonful of cod liver oil, he held it to Kurt’s mouth. When Kurt swallowed, Daddy poured another spoonful and tried to give it to Kurt.

“Daddy!” Kurt protested. “That’s not fair. Blaine only got one!”

Noah sat back, raising an eyebrow. “First, you don’t dictate the punishments around here little boy. Secondly, Blaine got one spoonful because he lied to me to go upstairs. You, on the other hand, lied to Blaine to get him to do what you wanted, and then you lied to me to get me to check on Blaine. Two lies, two doses. Now you swallow this or I’m going to add a third.”

Kurt begrudgingly swallowed the second spoonful of cod liver oil, pressing his hand to his mouth afterward. It tasted as disgusting as ever. 

He didn’t have much time to ruminate on the number of ways having to drink two doses of cod liver oil was unfair before Daddy had his pants and underwear down and Kurt bottom up. 

“I don’t expect to see this kind of naughtiness from you again Kurt Elizabeth.”

With that, Daddy began spanking with his hand. Kurt, who had started out even sorer than Blaine, was soon wailing and making pledges of good behavior until he died. 

Noah didn’t bother to lecture again until he picked up the spoon. Tapping it gently against Kurt’s bottom, he started, “Of all the selfish, jealous, naughtiness,” he began. “I can’t even believe that you would think that was acceptable Kurt. You told me spanking Blaine was okay; I don’t want to see you trying to get him into trouble.”

“I won’t! I won’t Daddy!” Kurt was kicking his legs frantically. 

“You know better Kurt,” Daddy continued, “You’ve gotten into trouble. You’ve been spanked. To try to put someone else through that just because you’re in a bad mood?”

“I’ll be good now Daddy. Forever!!!” Kurt was sincere in this promise, if optimistic. 

Noah continued spanking, knowing that Kurt was always meant it at this point. Spankings hurt; Kurt really did feel badly now. It didn’t change anything. The way Daddy saw it, Kurt was more culpable for this crime than Blaine, and the punishment was going to reflect that fact.

He didn’t stop until Kurt’s bottom was a dark, shiny, slightly swollen, red, and Kurt was sobbing hysterically. 

Noah rubbed Kurt’s back, waiting his baby out. As soon as possible, he helped Kurt stand up and hugged him tightly.

“Please don’t make Daddy spank you like that again. At least for a while baby,” he whispered into Kurt’s ear.

“No Daddy. I’m gonna be good for you; that hurt,” Kurt gasped out as he continued to give the occasional sob.

“Haven’t lost my touch then,” Noah smiled. Kurt was still hugging him tightly, but Noah reached with one hand and grabbed Kurt’s underwear so he could bring it back up. Kurt had managed to kick his jeans completely off and across the room, but Noah doubted that Kurt would want them for a while anyway.

Daddy gave Kurt a few more minutes before deciding that it was time to move on. Kurt had misbehaved; he had been punished; it was over now. 

Looking at Kurt, Daddy smiled at him again, “I’m guessing you’re not so eager to go and play on the swings?”

Kurt shook his head no. 

“Do you want to bake some banana bread?” Noah wasn’t thrilled with the idea of them simply watching television for the rest of the day; baking would give both boys something to do cooperatively. Plus, everybody loves banana bread.

Kurt nodded eagerly, then looked behind him at Blaine, suddenly feeling shy.

Blaine was feeling superfluous. “I should probably be getting home,” he said, standing up with a wince.

“Are your parents expecting you?” Noah’s voice was carefully neutral as he asked.

Blaine shook his head, “They’re out of town this weekend. Just me at home.” He smiled, going for nonchalant.

“Then I think you’ll be staying here. I meant what I said, I don’t think the two of you are making very good decisions when I’m not there. We can fix that pretty easily.”

Kurt made a face at that. He had experienced “time in,” before. It was awful. Sure, it sounded fun. Kurt loved having Daddy’s attention. But around the first time Noah followed him to the bathroom, Kurt always remembered how much it sucked.

Knowing that Daddy wasn’t going to budge, and wanting to make a peace offering, Kurt turned to look at Blaine. “Do you like banana bread?”

Blaine nodded a little, “Yeah,” he said quietly. He didn’t want to ruin Kurt’s weekend.

Standing up, Noah took Kurt’s hand and walked over to Blaine offering him his free hand. “You’re going to love Kurt’s recipe. It’s got dark chocolate and crystallized ginger in it. It’s more like cake than bread.”

Blaine took Noah’s hand, smiling shyly as they walked into the kitchen and began to bake.


End file.
